powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger
'Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger '(召喚師 戦隊 オーロラレンジャー lit. Summoner Squadron Aurora Ranger) is a fanfiction Super Sentai series created by Psychic Echo . It is a tie in with the Series Power Rangers: Aether . The team's motif is the Chinese Zodiac and the Four Celestial Beasts, and Elements. The series takes place in 2023. Currently the series is still in development, and being written. Plot Centuries ago, there once was an Empress named Neoul, whom made a contract with an dark creature in order to gain power. She became possessed by this creature, She soon found she could increase her power by feeding on the energy created by hopes and dreams and their very souls. With her army of Bakujin, and warriors she reigned terror upon her own kingdom, seeking to rule the world. However her exploits were witnessed by the Four Holy Celestial Creatures (Four Shijin) whom guarded a goddess of the Celestial World: The Aurora Queen. In order to stop Empress Neoul and the Creature from devouring enough souls to bring the Chaotic Dimension of Evil which the Dark Demon resided in to Earth and destroy it; they chose to give a portion of their power to twelve individuals through a phenomena known as the "Infinite Aurora", the power took the form of twelve animals, which the individuals soon found they could summon and weild the power. With the powers, the summoners fought against Neoul and sealed her away in the Chaotic Dimension of Darkness. The power of the Infinite Aurora, and the ability to summon the Celestial Animals; was passed along through the heirs of the tweleve warriors, who guarded the gates of the Chaotic Dimension. Each generation the next Knights of the Aurora Queen are chosen by the Queen herself, once they prove their training upon their sixteenth birthday. Centuries later in the year 2023, the barrier of the Chaotic Dimension had begun to weaken, and Neoul and her Baku-jin break free, attacking the current guardians. However, two of the guardians manage to escape.The remaining guardians sacrifice their power to hold her off allowing for the two to escape. Their souls and summoning powers are sealed within gems by Neoul's power who wants to use the power of the Infinite Aurora to control the Four Celestial beasts and destroy the Aurora Queen, and control the Earth and the boundless energy of dreams and hope residing in the Celestial Realm. However at the time, the representative of the Matsubara family of summoners is about to be chosen to become the next in line to become the Red Aurora Ranger. Ryo and Ryu Matsubara, the twin sons of the previous Red Aurora Ranger; Daisuke Matsubara, have just turned sixteen and are now faced with their trial before the Aurora Queen in order to find out which one of them is to take their father's place. Ryo is a slacker who has very little interest in his family's legacy, knowing his brother Ryu is the more obvious choice between the two of them; Ryu being the more skilled and dedicated of the two. During their trial Ryo accidentally outshines his brother's talents by performing a particularly difficult ability to master, and is chosen by the Aurora Queen to become the leader of the remaining Aurora Rangers, much to the shock of the two. Ryu becomes incredibly jealous of his brother and is then taken in by Neoul and used as a spy for her armies, forcing him to betray his own family and his heritage. The three remaining Summoners are joined by another and they face off against their fellow summoners to free their souls and bodies from Neoul's control. As they do so, the four summoners gain access to an ability known as the "Aurora Shift" which allowed them to take control of the another Summoner of the same elemental tribe's particular Celestial creature. As they gather the souls and energy of their fellow Summoners, the summoner's powers grow. With these powers, The four summoners, Ryo Matsubara, Katsuya Maeda, Iori Koizumi, and Ruri Yanase, fight against Neoul and her forces in order to save the world and the Celestial Realm from falling into darkness. Characters Allies Celestial Realm *Aurora Queen *Holy Shijin **Northern Water Tortoise: Genbu **Eastern Air Dragon: Seiryu **Southern Fire Phoenix: Suzaku **Western Earth Tiger: Baihu Summoners Civilian Allies/Others *Matsubara Ai - Ryo and Ryu's mother *Matsubara Fumiko - Ryo and Ryu's Grandmother *Ashe Black - Mysterious American Swords Woman *United Alliance of Heroes - Secret Universal Organization Power Rangers: Aether Villians Leader Sorceress Neoul Baku-jin Warriors * Kiyohime * Yuki-Onna * Kuchisake-Onna * Aka Manto Other Villians *Possessed Individuals * Eight Summoners -(Temporarily) * Ryu Matsubara Arsenal Transformation Devices *Aurora Changer ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Holy Summoning Diamond ◆◆◆◆ Weapons *Fire Whip ◆ *Fire Sword ◆◆ *Fire Arrow ◆◆ *Air Dagger ◆◆ *Air Claw ◆ *Air Boots ◆◆ *Water Blaster ◆ ◆ *Water Trident ◆ *Water Hammer ◆◆ *Earth Tonfa ◆◆ *Earth Nunchucku ◆◆ *Earth Fist ◆ Mecha Aurora Light Mech Warriors Minami (South) ◆◆◆ *Horse Celestial Fire Mech ◆ *Snake Celestial Fire Mech ◆ *Sheep Celestial Fire Mech ◆ Higashi (East) ◆◆◆ *Dragon Celestial Air Mech ◆ *Tiger Celestial Air Mech ◆ *Rabbit Celestial Air Mech ◆ Kita (North) ◆◆◆ *Rat Celestial Water Mech ◆ *Ox Celestial Water Mech ◆ *Boar Celestial Water Mech◆ Nishi (West) ◆◆◆ *Dog Celestial Earth Mech ◆ *Rooster Celestial Earth Mech ◆ *Monkey Celestial Earth Mech ◆ Episodes # Summon 1: Dreams in Danger! # Summon 2: A Venomous Bite # Summon 3: Tiger by the Tail # Summon 4: Smell a Rat # Summon 5: Ruffled Feathers # Summon 6: Lucky Lovely Pink # Summon 7: Such a Boar! # Summon 8: Monkey Business # Summon 9: Gentle as a Sheep # Summon 10: Rise of the Light Warriors # Summon 11: Walls of the West # Summon 12: Torrent of the North # Summon 13: Flame of the South # Summon 14: Breeze of the East # Summon 15: Touch of Ice # Summon 16: Cold Cruel Heart # Summon 17: Fire in My Soul # Summon 18: Legend of the Aurora # Summon 19: Wish upon a Star # Summon 20: Turn to Stone # Summon 21: Race Against the Wind # Summon 22: Dance of Raijin # Summon 23: Vampire Hunter # Summon 24: Matter of Time # Summon 25: Colors of the Wind # Summon 26: The Red Cape # Summon 27: Knight of Fire # Summon 28: Queen for a Day # Summon 29: Do You Think I'm Pretty, Now? # Summon 30: Betrayal of Blood # Summon 31: Crossed Lovers # Summon 32: One Question # Summon 33: Game On! # Summon 34:The Mysterious American Swords-Woman # Summon 35: Marriage of Earth and Water # Summon 36: Dissapperance of the Aurora Queen # Summon 37: The Celestial Gate Opens # Summon 38: Journey to the Infinite Aurora # Summon 39:The Four Holy Beasts # Summon 40: The Phantasm of Water # Summon 41: The Iron Claw # Summon 42: The Intense Storm # Summon 43: The Incandescent Flames # Summon 44: Change of Heart # Summon 45: Bonds of Family # Summon 46: The World of Fading Dreams # Summon Final: Light of the Infinite Aurora # Summon Special: In the Ashes Trivia *This series was created and developed alongside Power Rangers: Aether, a Power Rangers Series created by Psychic-Echo, as a tied in back-story for one of the characters appearing in the story. *The motif of this series is the 12 Animals of the Chinese Zodiac. *Though there are 12 Members to the team only 4 of them are active in battle and utilize the powers of the other 8. The Other eight summoners primarily appear as Mecha piolets. *The symbols representing the elements used by the Summoners are the Alchemic Symbols for Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Keeping with a Motif of the Number 3 and Triangles. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Super Sentai Category:Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger